1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stethoscope shield device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a stethoscope shield device for alleviating contamination on the heads of stethoscopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perhaps one of the most important diagnostic tools used by those in the heath care industry is the simple stethoscope. Designed to enable the professional to easily listen to sounds emitted by various parts of the patient's body, a stethoscope is used by everyone from doctors and nurses, to paramedics and emergency technicians. The modern stethoscope is designed with much more knowledge about the transmission of sound. Stethoscopes are fitted with two ear pieces and tubing of a special length between patient and doctor. Special heads pick up both high and low pitched sounds. An experienced doctor can listen to all the body's sounds and interpret their meaning. Thanks to the stethoscope, he or she can hear all the body's special messages and use this audio information as a very effective diagnostic tool. As such, a stethoscope is the first item many purchase when completing their medical training and most medical personnel utilize their own stethoscope when treating patients. Not surprisingly, because these devices are utilized repeatedly throughout the day on dozens of patients, it stands to reason that the equipment can possibly become contaminated. A lingering germs or bacteria from one patient could possibly be transferred to the next patient upon which the stethoscope is placed.